gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambria Morningstar
Cambria Morningstar is the founder of House Morningstar and the current reigning queen of Hell. One of the oldest, most well-known figures within the Mythical War, she is the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and was also one of the principle actors involve in the catalytic event (the fall of Eden) which triggered the onset of the Celestial War. Her legacy is represented in the Enochian Monarchy, as her bloodline continues to hold the throne in the mythical capital. She has also served as mentor to a great number of other leaders within the mythical world, and is still considered to be an extraordinary political strategist given her so many years of experience. She is a semi-active character in the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Jamie Alexander. Appearance Made in her father's image and likeness, perhaps there was once something angelic about her appearance... Some fallen angels who knew her as a little girl have said she was once a lovely, gentle creature with a youthful glimmer to her eyes. Now, in the present, there is nothing 'gentle' or childlike about her - Her face is all angles, high cheekbones, defined jaw, dark brows, intense gaze that strikes through anything in her path. She is indeed a sight to behold, in the way all former angels are, yet there is something completely menacing about the way she holds herself. In terms of complexion, her features starkly contrast each other - With pale skin and jet black hair, her dark green eyes appear even more vibrant. jaimie-alexander-at-2015-comic-con-blindspot-portraits-photoshoot-_4.jpg tumblr_o2foo4nTup1shomt8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nhk8k0IwNS1shomt8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxnhugyb8V1shomt8o1_500.jpg d1e436773e161673d1c6a71b9045d66c.jpg tumblr_mp1zgoBTmM1s1vlm1o2_500.jpg It ought to be noted that Cambria is in no way traditionally feminine. Like many older celestials, she is actually very androgynous. While she is clearly female, she does have hints of masculinity in her features. Her style is also representative of this, as she tends to wear mostly gender neutral clothing and keep her hair cut short. She is also taller than most women (including the other women in her family), and stands at around five feet eleven inches tall. Wings Although Cambria is technically demonic, her wings are still angelic in appearance with inky black feathers. In bright light, they may appear iridescently green or dark blue. They were once beautiful, and at 5' 11'' in span, impressive, but after her fall, they became deformed; her left wing was broken at one point, healed incorrectly, and thus, is much stiffer in appearance than the right. As a result, she cannot fly for extended periods of time as the 'bad wing' may cause a significant amount of pain. Character Cambria possesses all the qualities necessary of an excellent leader - but only when it suits her. If there was one word that could sum up her as a person, it would be 'cutthroat'. With Cambria, there is no room for messing around; incompetence and carelessness are her two biggest pet peeves. Perhaps this is strange, as she has frequently served as a mentor figure throughout the various chapters of her life time. At all times, she searches for potential in others and takes great pride in knowing her expertise has shaped the minds of many a leader. However, her mentorship rarely comes without cost, as she always expects some favor or contribution in return. As her namesake suggests, pride always has been and always will be at the very center of her personality. Cambria is a very serious woman whose commanding presence demands people take her as such. Given her history, many people both fear and respect her, and rightly so - She has quite a temper and has a reputation of unleashing it whenever she feels it to be necessary. Something of a masochist, she takes great pleasure out of tormenting those who she feels deserve it. Causing chaos for her own personal enjoyment is something in which she takes great satisfaction. A lover of drama and suspense, she is known for her theatrics and exaggerations. Drawing out dire situations and crafting elaborate plots are two mechanisms of control she often employs. On the one hand, Cambria is a manipulative, cold-hearted narcissist, but on the other hand, she is an extremely powerful ally. Being very much a lawful evil, she cares first and foremost about loyalty, family, order and tradition - but not dignity, compassion, or life. That is why she will do just about anything to promote the welfare of her friends or families, but the means she uses to do such are always quite questionable. There have been many occasions throughout her life time where she has caused much pain and embarrassment to those she claims to care most about, only for them to late realize they are strangely somehow better off in the long run. There is still something oddly likable about her though, and many people do find themselves drawn in by the first impressions she gives off. Silver-tongued and quick-witted, she is undeniably charming when she wants to be. She is also very generous, and has been known to give lavish (at times inappropriate) gifts to those she feels deserve it. Do not be fooled by any of her sugar-coated words or favors though. A snake is always a snake - no matter how many times it sheds its skin. Family Technically speaking, Cambria has no biological parents. As an angel, she was created through magic as a variation on Lucifer's form. She and her 'twin brother' (who she shares the exact same genetic makeup with, except he has male sex chromosomes) were given life and autonomy when their bodies were around the human equivalent of 6 years of age. Cambria has many descendants, all through her only child, Seraphina. House Morningstar is descent from Seraphina, as she had a single child with the vampiric Lord Lucian Black. This means the current descendants of House Morningstar are inclined toward vampirism - Karou & Cassandra Morgan are two examples of this, as they instinctually felt the need to be sired. Over the centuries, her bloodline has been mixed with the bloodlines of other nephilim great houses. House Hemlock and House Tourmaine are the two most current examples of this. However, given House Morningstar's wealth and notoriety, almost all of these descendants have elected to keep the name and titles associated with Morningstar. Cambria's relationship with her family members (both distant and immediate) has always been complicated at best. Her meddling in their affairs is almost always not asked for, although she has been known to interfere when she feels one of her descendants is headed for trouble. Of all her descendants, she is closest to Cassandra, whom she sees a great deal of her younger self in. She is indifferent toward Karou, who once succeeded her as Queen in Enoch, and finds it best to avoid any interaction with the current Queen Alessandra altogether. She is acquainted with many other currently active characters as well, including Warren Howard. In principle, the two do not get along (given the size of both their egos), but on occasion they do collaborate in their schemeing of great master plans. Abilities Biokinesis The ability to manipulate life on a cellular level. She is more so able to manipulate her own biology than the biology of others, though the power she does have is still impressive. She is capable of augmenting her own cells to create subtle changes within her physical appearance - perhaps her most notorious alteration is that of the serpent, the form she most commonly takes when she wishes to directly spy on a situation without being noticed. She is also capable of manipulating the following in other people: rate of biological healing, physiological age, pheromone levels, and (to a very small degree) fragments of genetic makeup. It should be noted that this ability is very much so limited - biokinesis may be a very useful and intricate ability, but it does take up a great deal of the user's own energy in order to use it on a larger scale (so much so that an entire person's being has been altered). This means the effects of her manipulations are not always permanent, and those that are require a great deal of skill, time, and effort to make so. Telepathy Cambria uses what is left of her angelic magic to 'spy' on certain people still living on the earth's surface. This creates a sense of omniscience among those who she watches, as many fear she is always aware of what they are doing. This form of telepathy works by placing some kind of a rune, or symbol of angelic magic, on the physical body of the individual she wishes to watch. These runes, tattoo like symbols, almost always look the same - a single eye, in black and white ink, on the wearer's hands or neck. These runes alert her to information or situations she may want to observe. She is not ALWAYS actively watching those who bear her mark, though she does watch some more than others Pyrokinesis Like all angelics/demonics, Cambria wields the power of manipulating light and heat energy. Although she is not most well known for this ability, it does stand true that she was once a very skilled user of it during her short life in Heaven. She still wields a seraph blade when in battle, though hasn't had to use it for some time... History Cambria has the longest, most detailed history of any character in the roleplay. As such, there is no complete written account of her life. An outline of major events in her life can be found here, on the roleplay's timeline. Other Facts & Trivia * Cambria is both the oldest character in the roleplay both on an IC and OOC level. She was first used in a scene in approx. 2008 * Her previous faceclaim was once Olivia Wilde. Category:House Morningstar Category:Characters Category:Demonics Category:Celestials Category:Antagonists